un concurso mas
by TRIXLI
Summary: hola no dire nada esta vez solo lean y sabran porcierto tienen que hacer votacion chicos o chicas jajajajajajajaajaj
1. Chicos vs Chicas

hola esta historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba escuchan do la radio a si que tiene mucha musica esta historia y aaa pronto casi no va a salir o no saldra ña.

* * *

eli-bueno chicos que les parece si invitamos a unos amigos para ir a la cascada de luz si

kord-ok

_ya en la cazcada de la luz_

mario-chicos gracias por invitarnos

la banda de shane-no es de que

katherin-y que hacemos chicos

eli- de primero que tal si nadamos luego comemos y ya no se que hacer

trixie-que tal despues de lo que dijiste eli hacemos concurso de canto chicas vs chicos si

eli-buena idea trix que dicen ustedes

todos-si

_depues de comer y nadar_

eli-ok aremos gupos

trixie-mmmm eli nosotras ya tenemos grupo

eli-o sierto de cuantos integrantes lo hacemos

danna-que tal de 4 ya que nosotras somos 4

mario-si esta bien pero nosotros como somos mas nos turnaremos

trixie-ok QUE COMIENSE LA MUSICA

eli-mmmm trix solo una pregunta

trixie-cual eli

eli-improvisada o ya que estaba escrita

trixie-ok mmmmmmm improvisada

eli-ok quien empiesa ustedes o nosotros

katherin-ustedes

tobias-bien ok de primero iran eli, mario, el caballero,y kord

eli-ok solo ustedes no quieren cantar

tobias y pronto -nop

eli-ok estamos iguales

trixie,danna,katherin y lachica que estubo en el episodio de ataca por la noche (nose como se llama :( ) en el quipo de chicas

en el equipo de chicos eli, el caballero,mario y kord en el de chicos

Pronto-muy bien no quiero canciones con el nombre de pronto ni blabla blabla bla bla

todos-PRONTO

pronto-ok ash

los chicos empiesan a cantar:

**cancion troublemaker**

_eli:_

_You're a troublemaker_  
_You're a troublemaker..._  
_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_  
_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_  
_I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand_  
_Oh oh oh..._

_todos:_

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know..._

_mario:_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_  
_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_  
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_  
_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more_  
_Oh oh oh..._

_ el caballero:_

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_kord:_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
"Run as fast as you can"  
Troublemaker  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

_todos:_

_Maybe I'm insane_  
_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_  
_Thinking one day we gon' change_  
_But you know just how to work that back_  
_And make me forget my name_  
_What the hell you do I won't remember_  
_I'll be gone until November_  
_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_  
_Typical middle name is Prada_  
_Fit you like a glove, girl_  
_I'm sick of the drama_  
_You're a troublemaker_  
_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_  
_And I can't even explain why_  
_(Yeah!)_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_eli:_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
"Run as fast as you can"  
Troublemaker  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker_

las chicas voca abierta se quedaron era su turno y cantaron

**eme 15 que buena suerte**

_trixie:_

_Me han platicado_  
_Que nada has cambiado_  
_Que sigues igual_  
_Enamorando a quien_  
_Pasa a tu lado_  
_A ver si alguien cae_

_Utilizando las mismas frases_  
_Para ligar_  
_Sin darte cuenta_  
_Que todos saben_  
_Que no eres real_

_danna:_

_A mis amigas has_  
_Asustado para salir_  
_Y se te olvida_  
_Que te conocen_  
_Gracias a mí_

_Y nos reímos de tus inventos_  
_Para conquistar_  
_La misma facha_  
_El mismo cuento_  
_Que original_

_todas:_

_Que buena suerte estar sin ti  
Hoy me divierte  
Verte sin mí  
Que buena suerte  
Soy tan feliz  
Hoy soy más fuerte  
Lejos de ti_

_la chica esa:_

_Me han platicado que_  
_Nada has cambiado_  
_Que sigues igual_  
_Siempre buscando_  
_Alguna ingenua_  
_A quien engañar_

_Utilizando las mismas frases_  
_Para ligar_  
_Sin darte cuenta_  
_Que todos saben_  
_Que no eres real_

_todas:_

_Que buena suerte estar sin ti_  
_Hoy me divierte_  
_Verte sin mí_  
_Que buena suerte_  
_Soy tan feliz_  
_Hoy soy más fuerte_  
_Lejos de ti_

_Que buena suerte_

_Que buena suerte estar sin ti_  
_Hoy me divierte_  
_Verte sin mí_  
_Que buena suerte_  
_Soy tan feliz_  
_Hoy soy más fuerte_  
_Lejos de ti_

_Que buena suerte_

los chicos se que daron voca abierta pero era turno de jurado pronto y tobias eran el jurado y decidieron

* * *

chan chan chan bueno faltan mas canciones por oir pero espero que les aya gusta ustedes boten porquien gana chicos o chicas bye.


	2. parejas

muy bien ya tengo los votos contados y bueno al ganador o ganadora aqui les va por cierto ya tienen ritmo todas ya que estan escritas asi que oiganlas y voten

* * *

pronto y tobias desidieron que gananaron

pronto y tobias-LAS CHICAS GANAN

los chicos-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

las chicas- **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LO HICIMOS**

tobias-muy bien chicvcas ahora seran grupos en pareja a si que agan pareja

_"todos tragaron fuerte"_osea trixie y eli

pronto-tienen 10 minutos para escojer pareja asi que comiensen

_10 minutos depues_

tobias-muy bien beamos estan

**_kord-katherin_**

**_el caballero-danna_**

**_la chica-mario_**

oigan porque eli y trixie no tienen pareja

pronto- solo son ustedes 2 asi que seran pareja eli y trixie se sonrojaron y bueno fueron pareja

tobias-lo aremos desordenado empesaran los primeros son katerin y kord despues la chica y mario luego el caballero y danna y por ultimo trixie y eli asi que katherin empiesen

**cancion:te recuerdo hora de aventura**

_katherin_

_eres molesto,muy viejoy gruñon_

_quiero ayudarte, no se si podre_

_yo piens__e en ti_

_creo que loco loco loco estas_

_donde quiera que yo voya_

_siempre tu me encuentras y conmigo estas_

_dices que fue coinsidencia y no lo puedo creer_

_en verdad gusto me da,verte a ti_

_devo aceptar que _

_loca estoy_

_kord_

_si si si canta como dice mija_

_katherin_

_marcelin... estamos en el fin del mundo tu y yo que conucion _

_debe ser para una niñita_

_y yo se que me nesesitaras_

_pero me estoy perdiendo a mi mismo y no se si tu podras_

_la maguia me da vida y me enloquese_

_nesesito salvarte ¿y quien a mi salvara?_

_y perdona lo que hago de mi_

_cuando no te recuerdo_

_kord_

_marceline siento que yo me alejo de ti _

_no se como es que yo te menti_

_recuerdo que yo te vi entristeser_

_y me pregunto yo que pude hacer_

_kord y katherin_

_la magia me da vida y me enloquese_

_nesesito salvarte y quien a mi me salvara_

_y perdona que lo hago de mi_

_cuando no te recuerdo_

_tara tatatara x4_

todos-wuaw

tobias-muy bien es hora de la chica y mario emiesen

**cancion:sueño de amor hora de aventura**

_ la_ _chica:_

_sueño de amor se acabo el amor_

_no se si deje de llorar_

_ciero mis ojos y siento que esta conmigo _

_parado junto a mi_

_mario:_

_sueño de amor_

_no puede ser el final_

_yo tendre que siempre solo estar_

_soñare que ella siempre conmigo esta_

_en mi corazon yo siempre la tendre_

_la chica: _

_sin importar_

_que los 2 no estemos juntos_

_yo siempre sere muy fiel a nuesro amor_

_mario:_

_pues yo te amare sin que importe_

_la distancia entre tu yo _

_siempre entre mis brazos estaras tu_

_los 2:_

_sueño de amor_

_sueño de amor_

_es solo un sueño mas_

_sueño de amor_

**_SUEÑO DE AMOR_**

_es solo un sueño mas_

_la chica:_

_yo sentire su abraso cariñoso_

_en mis sueños cerca esta de mi_

trixie-_snif _fue hermoso

pronto-muy bien es hors de un reseso luego segiremos con las suguientes 2 parejas

tobias-seran 30 minutos

todos-muy bien

todos aprobecharon para tomar agua

tobias-muy bien es hora de el caballero y danna asi que COMIENZEN

**cancion:to ye extrañare tercer cielo**

_el caballero_

_Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos  
que vivimos juntos.  
los detalles las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecia no importante  
son las que mas invanden mi mente  
al recordarte._

Pre

Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo  
y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado  
para estar a su lado  
asi el lo quisooo  
pero yo nunca penseee  
que doliera tantoooo

_danna:_

_Ya no llores por mi  
yo estoy en un luga  
( lleno de luz)  
donde existe paz  
donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar.  
No llores por mi  
estan bello aqui  
( con calma ire)  
quiero que seas feliz  
que te valla bien  
y cuando  
te toque partir  
espero verte aqui _

_el caballero_

_Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos  
que vivimos juntos.  
los detalles las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecia no importante  
son las que mas invanden mi mente  
al recordarte._

Pre

Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo  
y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado  
para estar a su lado  
asi el lo quisooo  
pero yo nunca penseee  
que doliera tantoooo

_danna:_

_Ya no llores por mi  
yo estoy en un luga  
( lleno de luz)  
donde existe paz  
donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar.  
No llores por mi  
estan bello aqui  
( con calma ire)  
quiero que seas feliz  
que te valla bien  
y cuando  
te toque partir  
espero verte aqui_

Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
como pensar que la vida  
puede terminar  
en un segundo  
la vida es polvo  
puede esparcirse  
en un momento  
nada trajiste  
nada te llevas  
solo lo que habia dentro

Pre

Coro

Yo te extrañare!

casi todos lloraron con esa cancion ya que muchos an perdido a alguien(yo tambien perdi a mi visaabuela que empaz descanse:*)

tobias-_snif snif _aaaaaaaa fue hermoso bueno 5 minutos para que se nos pase lo triste si

todo-ok

pasaron los 5 minutos y era hora de eli y trixie y cantaron

**eme 15 el mapa en mi interior**

_eli:_

_Cuando el ruido en mi cabeza  
No me dejas en paz  
Cuando caigo en está depresión_

_trixie:_

_Solo tú me entiendes  
Y me sabes escuchar  
Solo tú conoces quien soy yo_

_los dos:_

_Nadie más tiene el mapa de mi interior_  
_Nadie más le hace bien a mi corazón_

_Como un faro entre la niebla_  
_Que me guía en la tormenta_  
_Cuando más te necesito estas_  
_Como viento entre las alas_  
_En las buenas y en las malas_  
_Cuando mas te necesito estas_

_Nadie más tiene el mapa de mi interior_

_eli:_

_Cuando a veces pienso en irme  
Muy lejos de aquí  
Cuando el mundo espera algo de mi_

_trixie:_

_Solo tu me animas y me haces sonreír  
Solo tu conoces lo que fui_

_los dos:_

_Nadie más tiene el mapa de mi interior_  
_Nadie más le hace bien a mi corazón_

_Como un faro entre la niebla_  
_Que me guía en la tormenta_  
_Cuando más te necesito estas_  
_Como viento entre las alas_  
_En las buenas y en las malas_  
_Cuando mas te necesito estas_

_Nadie más sabe encender_  
_Esta luz que hay en mi piel_  
_Nadie más me hace tanto bien_

_Nadie mas puede decir_  
_Que conoce algo de mi_  
_Nadie más..._

_Como un faro entre la niebla_  
_Que me guía en la tormenta_  
_Cuando mas te necesito estas_  
_Como un faro entre la niebla_

_Que me guía en la tormenta_  
_Cuando más te necesito estas_  
_Como viento entre las alas_  
_En las buenas y en las malas_  
_Cuando mas te necesito estas_  
_Nadie más, nadie más, nadie más_  
_Le hace bien a mi corazón._

todos-aaaaaaaaawwwwww que bonito

tobias muy bien es hora de anunciar al ganador y son:

* * *

hola ya paso la votacion asi que voten por los equipis creo que ya se quien gano


	3. en grupo

hola soy yo y se que dije que dentro de 2 dias iba a hacer este fanfic pero amaneci mejor y decidi hacerlo asi que aqui va

* * *

tobiasy pronto-ok ya tenemos a lapareja ganadora y son ...

todos-**CUAL DIGANLO YA**

pronto- DANNA Y EL CABALLERO

danna y el caballero-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo hicimos (no lo mal interpreten o lo piensen mal)

kord-bueno deberiamos de estar feliices hicimos un buen trabajo kate

katherin-si tienes razon kord

eli-y no hay segundo lugar

tobias-mmmmmmm no lose que dicestu pronto

pronto-mmmmmmmmmm no lo se que dicen ustedes eeeeeeeee

todos-siiiiiiiii

tobias-ok en el segundo lugar sera ELI Y TRIXIE

elixie-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wuhuo (puse elixie solo para no tener que escribir eli y trixie oigan ya lo hice aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tonta soy)

eli-ok trix a la proxima sera si

trixie-ok eli dijo dandole un abrazo al shane y este le devolvio el abrazo luego de 3 minutos (que largo fue su abraso) se separaron

mario-y que hacemos ahorra ya que esta anocheciendo

eli-que kes parese acampar ee

todos-ok

eli-qe tal si hacemos una fogata y hasamos salchicas y malbabiscos

todos-mmmmmmmm si

pronto-pero no quieren comer mi deliciosa comida

todos-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

pronto-aaaaaaaaaaa muy bien yo me comere esta deliciosa comida casera

todos-quisimos decir SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

pronto-que bipolares

todos se empiesan a matar de la risa por el comentario que hicieron todos

eli-muy bien a comer

despues de la deliciosa comida empesaron a hasar malbadoscos ya que las salchicas pronto las cocino

trixie-mmmm oigan que quieren hacer ahorra

tobias que tal una ultima cancion pero esta ves entre todos nosotros que dicen

todos-esta bien

eli-pero cual

todos-aaaaaaa que tal una de mmmmmm rap

eli-ok

_**eme 15-baila**_

_todos_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_trixie_

_Bailemos juntos no esperes más_  
_Con estos passos te divertirasç_

_danna_

_Con chester vamos a pasalar bien  
Lentes escuros y alas en los pies_

_kate_

_Cada minuto disfrurtalo  
Con alegria en tu corazón  
Sigue la musica en tu interior_

_kord_

_Baila y brinca,no pares ni un segunda,  
Baila siempre con lentes escuros_

_todos_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_Na ra na na na na na na na_

_trixie_

_Baila conmigo dejate llevar,  
Que todo el mundo el mundo es un gran carnaval_

_danna_

_Con chester vamos a pasalar bien  
Lentes escuros y alas en los pies_

_la chica_

_Cada minuto disfrurtalo  
Con alegria en tu corazón  
Sigue la musica en tu interior_

_mario_

_Baila y brinca,no pares ni un segunda,  
Baila siempre con lentes escuros_

_todos_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_eli_

_Yo por unos chetos, me pongo a bailar  
Por que siempre su sabor me hace vibrar  
Volvillos,shorts,bolitas y pops  
Con chitos, nachos y flamin hot,nachos y flamin hot_

_todos_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_Baila, brinca y rie sin parar_  
_Que la vida es para jugar_

_Na ra na na na na na na na_

eli-estubo buena la cancion me desperto el animo

trixie-si a mi tambien

trixie-y que tal si vamos a nadar e

mario-buena idea solo que hay un poquito de frio

eli-tienes frio pero si hay calor

kate-si hay calor si quieres tu te quedas aqui y nosotros vamos

mario-saben que ya se me fue

todo-enserio

mario-si vamos

todos-aja

mario-que

todos-nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

despues de que casi todos se fueran a cambiar era hora de nadar (saben eran las 11:30 ahi y ellos van a nadar ja)pero eli vio a trixie en una esquina de la cascada sola y el fue a ver que tenia

eli-trix que tienes

trixie-a hola eli no no tengo nada

eli-trix dime

trixie-aaaa ok solo que hoy a sido un dia grandioso pero...

eli-pero que

trixie-que aaaaaaa no lo se con todo eso de las canciones y los grupos de pareja y eso (mmmmmmm solo menciono lo de pareja no lo se chicas vs chicos ni lo ultimommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm)dijo cabizbaja

eli-te entiendo al principio estaba nervioso pero despues agare confiansa dijo tomando la mano de trixie y esta levanto la mirada

trixie-gracias eli dijo abraszando a su amigo eli le devolvio el abrazo

eli-quieres ir a nadar

trixie-ok

luego de nadar todos se fueron a dormir y al dia sugiente todos se fueron a 1 hora

* * *

que les parese no se enojen estaban eliy trixie y danna y el caballer le pregunte a karemcita y medijo que votaba por danna y el caballero asi que mejor conmigo nose enojen enojense con karem si?


End file.
